Aliens:Escalation
by helljumper36
Summary: When a UNSC destroyer picks up an SOS from a Weyland-Yutani/ONI, they send down a squad of marines, a SPARTAN-III, and a mysterious ODST named "the Rookie" Upon arrival, they find five xenos and a scientist who has a connection to them. But 3 years later, the scientist and two of the xenos are missing, including the queen. Tagline: War just got escalated.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Halo, Aliens or X-men. I only own some characters. I do not own the friendly xenos either. They belong to Snowfire1996. Sorry if the format is fucked up. And so it begins._

**ALIENS: ESCALATION**

**Author's note: This is a sequel to my comic book series The Bad Company. The Bad Company will be mentioned throughout this story.**

**chapter 1**

ONI Facility on LV626, 06:00 hours.

Dr. Raven Darkholme strode the hallways of the Weyland-Yutani/ONI facility with a graceful ease. Years ago, she had been a feared mutant terrorist under the pseudonym Mystique. But after ONI locked her away in an operation by some ODSTs posing as her boyfriend and his buddies, she vowed to never return to that life and instead chose genetic science.

Here, at Weyland-Yutani/ONI, she and her colleagues were breeding and studying Xenomorphs, a deadly parasitic race of aliens that were the ultimate killing machines. Raven and her fellow scientist and romantic partner, Edward Clark, were on the way to study a new batch of Facehuggers.

Ed smiled. He had the nicest smile she had ever seen. Nicer than Charles', Vulcan's or Hank's. Raven had always been rejected for her looks, I mean who wants a chick with scarrwd blue skin? Well, Ed did. He saw her as a genetic marvel. A person with great personality and wonderful abilities. She gave up using her shape-shifting powers permanently when Ed started going out with her.

They entered the Facehugger containment room. Specimens filled glass tubes on tables around the room. Raven stepped up to one.

"Wow. A 'royal'."

Ed wrote on a clipboard. "Yep. That means more queens, less test subjects, and more bugs."

Raven didn't like the way Ed referred to the Xenomorphs using Marine Corps slang. "They're Xenomorphs Ed, not bugs." She massaged his shoulders back and forth." And genetic marvels."

Ed turned. "Like you?" He gripped her arms.

A night-marish screech rent thee air. Screaming of the highest pitch followed. It could only mean one thing.

A voice began to blare over the loud-speaker. _"Battle-stations! There is Xenomorph outbreak! All sections sealed off."_

The door automaticaly shut. Ed wrapped his arms around Raven's body. She looked around, trying to find an exit. She saw a small elevator in the back. She screamed."Ed, an elevator!"

They ran to the back. Ed examined it. "It's only for one person."

Raven grimaced. "We'll make it work."

"No." Ed opened the elevator door and kicked her in the chest.

Ed stepped into the elevator as he smiled that smile. "Sorry Raven, but science requires sacrifice."

Raven screamed as the door closed. Ed had betrayed her. She refused to believe it, it wasn-

The glass broke.

Raven feared to turn around thinking the escaped Facehugger would get her and infest her.

She felt the impact on the back of her head. Raven screamed and grabbed at it but it was already on her face. The legs clamped down around her head. The tail wrapped around her neck. The probiscus slid down her throat. She fell unconcious.

At that moment, the nightmare became all too real

_Thanks for reading. Look for second installment soon. My apologies if I took copyright material. Please tell me if there are any errors._


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

UNSC Honor Inbound, in orbit over LV626

Captain Stanson frowned at the list of marines he was going to send down there.

Captain Angel (commanding)

Lieutenant Vance (second-in-command)

Sergeant-Major Avery (squad leader)

Chief Warrant Officer Emile A239 (assault)

Corporal Taylor H. "Dutch" Miles (heavy weapons)

Lance Corporal J.D. "the Rookie" (infantry)

Private First Class Michael "Mickey" Crespo (demolitions)

Private First Class Stephen Locklear (infantry)

Private Isabelle Hudson (machine gun)

Private Drake Jones (machine gun)

Private S. Davis (sniper)

Private J. Stevens (infantry)

Stanson recognized most of the names on the list. Johnson, Miles, Emile A239, Rookie, and Crespo had been part of the infamous Bad Company, a unit of excons, misfits and veterans thrown together to be an ONI interference-free unit. They specialized in counter-terrorist operations, containment and just all-out mayhem.

Stanson sighed. God knew what would happen down there. It was one thing to be stuck on a ship with a bunch of hellraisers. It was quite another to have them downstairs on a rampage.

He sighed again. Guess it couldn't be helped. "Cortana, call the marines in. Let's get this over with."

Raven awoke on the floor. A dead Facehugger lay next to her. A painful sea of memories came back to her. The outbreak, Ed's betrayal, the Facehugger. Slowly, she got up. A lance of pain hit her in the chest. Staggering, Raven made her way to the medical room. She grabbed a scalpel and a can of skin anesthetic. Carefully placing the edge of the scalpel against her skin, she made an incision in her chest. The skin split apart slowly and even the anesthetic didn't numb the pain. Placing her fingers inside the incision, Raven curled her fingers around the Chestburster and pulled it out. Throwing it on the ground, she stapled the wound. and fell to the ground.

Coming to, Raven felt something warm pressing against her. Looking at her side, she saw the slowly maturing Xenomorph curled up against her body like a cat. Raven realised that since she was the host, then she was technically it's mother. _I'm this creature's mother? I'm the mother of a monster?_ Raven fell back again and closed her eyes.

And fell asleep next to the most deadly creature she knew.

Stanson walked into the room. The marines were arguing, playing cards and smoking.

"Hey Hudson", a man in MJLONIR Mark V armor that was covered in launcher grenades shouted. "Have you been mistake you for a man?"

Hudson, a lanky flat-chested woman that wore a standard marine haircut and a Helljumper tattoo, retaliated. "No. Have you, Emile?"

Emile may have smiled silently but it was unknowable. His EVA type helmet was polarized black and had a grinning skull carved into the faceplate. His right hand held a Kukri, a traditional Indian knife with a wide curved blade. His fore arms were covered in tallymarks denoting killls. A scary man

"Always got somethin' smart to say, huh Emile?" A huge man with a USCM tattoo on his arm stepped forward.

"Ease off Drake", a black man in a UNSC cap said. "Officer on deck!"

The squad jumped to an attention position. Stanson saluted. " At ease."

" At 0630 this morning, we recieved a distress signal from a Weyland-Yutani/ONI facility on LV626. The signal implied that some specimens broke out and attacked the scientists. Well, guess what your job is, boys and girls. You'll be dropping in five minutes."

The black man, Sergeant Johnson, began yelling. "Well, you heard the man, get your gear together and meet up at the Pelican!"

Johnson threw on his fatigue jacket and bullet-proof vest. His weapons of choice were an M90 shotgun and 3 M9 frag grenades. Jones and Hudson both carried M739 Light Machine Guns or SAWs. Rookie took a Covenant battle carbine. Dutch snagged an SSR rocket launcher and a BR55 Battle Rifle. Lockllear, Stevens and Mickey took standard MA5C Assault Rifles and Davis took an SR99 sniper rifle.

But Emile owned the house. He had his kukri, an M6G magnum, a pistol style grenade launcher, a standard combat knife, plasma grenades, an M45 tactical shotgun and an MA5C.

The squad filed into the dropship. Johnson gave the pilot a thumbs up and the Pelican dropped.

Literally, dropped. Like free-fall. Like extreme-G-forces-and-your-heart-goes-to-your-throat, dropped.

The marines whooped and cheered through the 30 seconds of freefall before the stabilizers fired and the dropship jetted away on it's course.

_End of chapter 2. Continue reading please and enjoy._


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

Weyland-Yutani/ONI Facility, 0700 hours.

Raven woke up to find the Xenomorph gone. As she sat up, she heard a sound, like a combination of hissing and purring. Turning, she bit her tongue to prevent herself from screaming. A mature queen sat next to her.

In her mind, she heard one word. _Mother._

So they did communicate telepathically. But why could she hear it? Possibly, being it's host she was connected to her.

The queen nodded as if to affirm Raven's thoughts. _You are my host and therefore my surrogate mother. I must protect you as you did I._

Raven looked at her. _Are there others?_

The queen nodded. _Yes. Come mother, I will show you._

Raven followed her into the hall. The footsteps were incredibly quiet for a creature that size. She thought of names for her. _Flaitheas. How do you like that? It means royal in Gaelic._

_Yes, that's wonderful. It sounds beautiful. _Flaitheas moved forward slowly. _They are here, my sisters._

Raven looked around. All she saw was a body. Stepping forward, she examined it. The chest began to bulge. Blood spurted outwards and a red-stained Chestburster came outwards.

Raven stepped back. Suddenly, a heavy force hit her in the back of the head, knocking her unconcious.

Sergeant Johnson chambered a round in his M90 shotgun. The other men stood up as the Pelican hit the ground. Rookie went out first, scanned the area and gave the sergeant a thumbs up.

"Alright, as of this point, you shoot first, ask questions later. Kill anything that isn't human!"

"Roger sir", Emile nodded and pointed his shotgun towards Jones. The squad laughed.

The squad tramped out of the dropship and headed into the vast jungle towards the facility. Sergeant Johnson turned on a portable radio. Incoherent female singing followed.

"Hey Sarge, we have to listen to this shit?" Mickey complained.

"Shut your mouth boy. This is history. It should remind you of what you're fighting for."

Emile walked next to Johnson. "Sarge, it's the Spice Girls. We use them for psychological warfare."

"You know, I'm beginning to understand why I''m your only friend in this squad."

Emile may have grinned (again, noone knows). He lifted his M45 shotgun. "This my second-best friend in the world."

"Oh yeah? Who's your first?" Jones' voice lifted from the back of the line.

"This." Emile pulled out the kukri he wore on his shoulder.

"What about God?" Dutch had come along-side them, his SSR rocket launcher hung lazily over his shoulder.

"He's my ultimate best-friend." Emile sheathed the kukri again.

And so was the goings of their trip.

Raven awoke. above her stood Flaitheas and four other Xenomorphs, one very young._ Wha-what happened?_

Flaitheas turned to her. _My sister attacked you._ She gesture towards the oldest one, a warrior._ Forgive her. She was only protecting us._

Raven stood. "Sorry if I was being a problem." The Xenomorph sneered. She was obviously annoyed at Raven's presence. "Now you all need names."

She pointed to the oldest. "You'll be Jane." She looked at the one with the longest tail. "You're Meg." One rubbed it's head against her leg, also pretty young. "You can be Lucy. And the youngest is Rachel."

Jane screeched._ You see? We are being treated like pets! We are no better than when we broke out!_

Meg touched Jane's shoulder._ Easy sister._ She looked at Raven._ I will answer to Meg if you do not treat us like a test subject. Just because you are our queen's surrogate mother does not mean you are special. You will be treated like one of the nest._

Raven nodded. "You have my word. I will not treat you test creatures anymore. Come on. I'll show you where you can make a nest."

Flaitheas walked beside Raven. "You'll have to find an alternate way of reproducing."

Flaitheas grimaced._ But our species has always reproduced like this. A queen must lay eggs or she willl die._

_I can alter your DNA to make it more like humans. Like sexual reproduction. _Raven patted Lucy's head.

Jane came between them._ I, for once, agree with you human. The way we reproduce is an abomination to creation._

Just then the door exploded.

_Thanks for reading. look for chapter 4 soon._


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

Weyland-Yutani/ONI Facility, LV626, 0720 hours

Dutch's rocket launcher had blown a hole in the door. Sergeant Johnson stepped into the opening. Looking through the smoke, he saw five strange creatures and a human. Startled, he fired a shotgun blast at the rear one, a big motherfucker with a longer crest then the two smallest but shorter than the crest of the biggest. "Move! Move! They've got a human!"

Raven watched the soldier's rounds tear into Meg's thigh. Her acidic blood began to flow freely. _Run! Go!_

Soldiers ran through the opening along with a man (or woman) in a set of large armor. She was stunned. Marines and a SPARTAN? The high command must have really thought something was wrong.

Sergeant Johnson tossed an M9 frag grenade which exploded harmlessly after the creatures had turned the corner. He waved the troopers forward.

Hudson took point. Emile stood behind her. "Ain't jack shit here, Sarge.

Johnson took out a cigar and lit it. "They're in there. Keep movin'. We gotta find that human."

Hudson shook her head. She looked at Emile and assumed he shared her feeling of futility for this mission. She turned and was hit in the face by a strange creature with spindly legs and a long tail.

"Dammit!" Johnson ran forward. The thing was locked onto her face. The tail was wrapped around her neck. "Pick her up. Mickey, Locklear, carry her back to the Pelican. The rest of you head down this hallway. Emile, take point."

"Got it!" For the past half hour, Raven and the Xenomorphs had been in the Genetics Testing Lab, trying to perfect a syrium. She had added human DNA to Xenomorph DNA. She began to inject them with it.

Flaitheas looked at her arm. _What happened?_

Raven looked over. "Oh, I spilled a little bit of your blood on my arm." The burn looked terrible. The acid had burnt away her skin and the area around it was raw.

Flaitheas' inner jaw projected slowly and secreted a black liquid onto the wound. The liquid slowly dryed and hardened. Raven moved onto Jane.

Jane "eyed" her with suspicion._ What will this do?_

"It will make your DNA like mine though not fully. I can only make so you will grow reproductive organs and sexually reproduce." Raven inserted the needle. Jane's tail swayed impatiently.

Raven heard footsteps and all the Xenomorphs looked towards the door.

Pvt. Davis kicked open the door and stopped. Jones stepped forward. A 12 inch blade grew from Davis' back. Blood spurted out. The human scientist screamed "No, Jane!" The bastards had names? It had just killed his buddy! Jones lifted his SAW but felt a hand on his arm. He turned and found himself looking into the skull-adorned black visor of Emile.

Rookie walked in with Sergeant Johnson. Johnson shook his head. "Well I'll be damned."

Raven looked at the marines, fearing what they would do, fearing what her own Xenomorphs would do._ Don't hurt them._

Jane looked at her. _Are you trying to get us killed?_

_Unless they hurt you, do not touch them._ Raven stepped forward, causing Flaitheas to shuffle. "Listen, uh, move your troops out of the room and noone gets hurt."

Johnson shook his head again. "No-can-do, lady. Our job is to kill these shitholes and get you out of here. Dutch?"

Dutch began to lift his rocket launcher and was flung across the room faster than a rifle bullet. Meg pinned him to the ground. The others raised their weapons. Raven shouted. Jane poised to jump.

"NO!"

The room's occupants looked towards the back. And there, in a dirty white lab coat and jeans, stood Edward Clark.

Raven's first impulse was to yell at him, but she checked herself.

Ed began to speak. "You can't kill them! They're genetic marvels! Wonderous creatures. They must be captured, and studied, not killed. I forbid you!"

Emile looked at Johnson, who nodded. Emile drew his kukri and crept slowly behind Ed, Jane watching him the whole time.

"And we must incorporate them- _Hkk..."_

Emile withdrew his knife from Ed's throat, blood spilling out. "He was getting on my fucking nerves." he said as he wiped his kukri across Ed's chest.

Raven stood over the body of her former lover. "It's like you said, 'science requires sacrifice'."

Johnson waved his men out of the room. "We'll leave you alone lady. God knows you're a flake."

Hudson came awake in the Honor Inbound's medbed. She saw Johnson standing over her. "Wakey, wakey Sleeping Ugly. It's chow time." She unstrapped herself and made her way to the mess hall. A wave of greetings hit her.

"It lives!"

"Hey, were you and that thing makin' love?"

"We was worried-NOT!"

Hudson took her spot next to Emile who had his helmet lifted up to reveal his mouth. It still concealed his eyes, ears and nose. "Nice mouth, Emile."

He gave her a huge grin as he stabbed a piece of C-Ration ham.

Jones leaned back. "Man, when I get planet-side, Ima get me a burger that's loaded."

Mickey smiled. "I'm gonna get a steak that's grilled medium rare with onions 'n' steak sauce."

Dutch looked up from his Bible. "That's gluttony." Nobody paid any attention. While Emile, Johnson and Rookie were Christians, Dutch sometimes took his Catholicism too far. Stevens turned to Hudson. "So what are you gonna get?"

Hudson began to cough and spat out the lima beans she was eating.

Locklear looked up from his magazine. "Lighten up Hudson, the food isn't THAT bad!"

Hudson's chest began to convulse as she fell on the table.

Locklear's face went blank as he dropped the magazine. "Jesus Christ!"

The marines crowded around as her t-shirt bulged and became bloody. Hudson began to scream. The fabric of the shirt broke and a worm-like creature emerged and Hudson's struggle ended. A shot blew the creature's head back. Emile held his M6G in his hand.

The marines slowly dispersed in silence as the techs wheeled her away.

_End of chapter 4. Keep reading and look for chapter 5_


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

3 Years later

Weyland-Yutani/ONI Facility, 0300 hours.

Raven's heart pumped vigurously. She was just about to turn a Xenomorph embryo into a male Xenomorph. She poised the needle over the embryo, praying it would work.

A shot bumped the air.

Raven turned quickly. The sounds of gunfire and unearthly screeches filled the air. Dashing out the door, she heard the distinctive sound of an M41A Pulse rifle which was the main weapon of-

Weyland-Yutani? Here? Impossible.

Then again, the marines couldn't have been trusted to keep it secret. It was their duty. They were soldiers. Determined to protect humanity whatever the cost.

Raven ran down the hallway. Three years of living with Xenomorphs had given her a sort of sense of when it was dangerous. She saw soldiers in armor, except, their skin was a greyish tinge. Synthetics. Bio-engineered soldiers made by Weyland-Yutani to protect their experiments.

The Synthetics moved toward her. "Grab her! She's the one with the connection to them!" The lead Synthetic opened fire. Raven felt the impact of the rounds. Her breath left her. So they were stun rounds. It'd take a hell of a lot of those to take down a Xenomorph.

The Synthetics picked her up and the lead one punched her in the stomach. The other two dragged her by her arms to a waiting dropship. They tied her down to a medbed and lifted off.

UNSC Honor Inbound, In orbit over LV626, 0800 hours

Johnson drew a line over the last Satanic cult on the list. For 3 grueling years, they had been in ceaseless combat, putting down Satanist cults. Not nessecarily because the UNSC was run by a bunch of God-fearing Christians, more because the act of sacrificing humans was considered murder.

Needless to say, there were no survivors from any of the cults (Emile had seen to that).

Johnson made his way to the gym. The rest of the squad was there (except for Rookie and Emile) hanging out, playing cards, arguing or smoking. Typical marine behavior.

Johnson moved to the pull-up bar. He began to lift himself upwards when Captain Stanson walked in with two others. Shocked, he fell, hitting the mat. "Officer on deck!"

"At ease, Sergeant-Major." Stanson gestured to his companions. "These are the new members of your squad."

He pointed to the first one, a woman with long black, greasy hair dressed in jeans and a sleeveless shirt. "This is Ripley 8. The eighth clone of Lieutenant Ellen Ripley. She is also connected to the Xenomorphs. Half-bred geneticly."

Johnson looked over at Jones, who sneered. He was still bitter about Hudson's death, three years earlier. This could spark a conflict. One that the squad leader didn't need in this unit.

"And this is Catherine B320, the _other_ SPARTAN III in this unit. She specializes in recon and technology." Stanson was pointing to a SPARTAN in cyan colored MJLONIR Mark V armor.

"Kat?" Emile and Rookie had just joined the group. "Kat? You're alive? I watched you die! You were shot in the head by a needle rifle!"

Kat smiled. "Good to see you too, Emile."

"As I was saying, another distress call was sent out from the Wey-Yu facility on LV626. You're going back marines."

"Alright troopers, move like you got a purpose." Johnson followed the rest of his men to the armory.

Jones slapped a magazine into place on his SAW. "So, Emile and the new SPARTAN, they doin' the nasty?"

Locklear shifted his weapon to the side. He had long given up an MA5 for a flamethrower, making him one of the vaunted "Hellbringers". "Naw. Heard SPARTANS can't have sex. Their brain works too fast."

Mickey sided up next to him and picked up his assault pack. "And anyway, you seen the way she looked at me."

Locklear smirked. "I ain't even hearin' this. You really think you got a chance?"

"Sure." Mickey grinned. "Aw come on Steve. She lived her life in the Navy. She's been deprived for Christ's sake. I can give her something she'll love."

Locklear held up fistful of bills. "Got twenny bucks says you can't."

Mickey flipped his jacket out and stepped out jauntily. He stopped at where Kat and Emile stood. "Um, Kat, hey?"

Kat turned. "What do you want?"

"Uh, nothing. It's just that we'll be working together a lot. So, I guess we oughta get to know each other." Mickey sweated profusely.

Kat glanced at him. "Okay. I'll tell you about myself. At eight years old, me and my fellow SPARTANS belonged to Bravo company. We ran around the battlefield and slit the throats of screaming Jackals and severed the air hoses of the Grunts. Years later, I was with Noble team and going out with Lieutenant B1329, a lone-wolf anti-terrorist agent. Does that answer your question."

Mickey stood rigid. "Right, uh good talkin' to ya."

He dropped the twenty into Locklears fist. "If Emile's doin' her, I hope he's wearin' bullet proof armor."

Jones started laughing his ass off. "Serves you right, you cocky son of a bitch. Why'd she want you when she can have me?"

Both Mickey and Locklear stared at him.

Jones stopped laughing. "Aw come on guys. I would never do that."

Stanson looked down the list of the squad.

Sergeant-Major Avery J. Johnson (squad leader)

Chief Warrant Officer Emile A239 (assault)

Corporal Taylor H."Dutch" Miles (heavy weapons)

Lance Corporal J.D. "Rookie" (infantry)

Private First Class Michael "Mickey" Crespo (demolitions)

Private First Class Stephen Locklear (flamethrower)

Private Drake Jones (machine gun)

Private J. Stevens (infantry)

Catherine B320 (recon)

Ripley 8 (scientific support)

The Pelican's ramp shut as the dropship fell into space. Johnson started to put a disc into the sound system when Emile stopped him.

"Nah Sarge. It's my turn."

Johnson grimaced. He and Emile had been alternating between their tastes of music every other drop. Needless to say, both heavy metal and 1980's pop was equally annoying to the marines. The first few bars of JT Machinima's "Reclaimer" began to play.

Dutch didn't care. Johnson remembered when Dutch was a regular marine. Another fun-loving guy. But after his wife was wounded by an anti-personnel mine, he had gone ODST and become devoutly religous. He didn't curse. He prayed and read his Bible every day. He was quiet. Didn't drink. Never smoked. A good man. If any of the squad deserved to go to Heaven, it would be him.

Meg sprayed the black healing liquid over the bullet wounds in her leg. The Weyland-Yutani troopers had really wrecked the place. They had taken the Queen, Jane and Raven. Luckily, Meg had been able to protect Lucy and Rachel who were virtually unscathed. Lucy had gone outside to look for any soldiers.

Meg turned to Rachel. _I need you to find food. We'll have to stay here for a while._

Rachel nodded and scampered off. She was growing up fast but she was still young and needed to be protected, not relied upon. Meg's tail swished back and forth. The soldiers would be back, she was sure of it. When they were, she would be ready.

Lucy ran in, panting._ Meg! A dropship, outside! Soldiers!_

Meg lifted herself up on her wounded leg._ Where?_

_Outside! But Meg, they are the soldiers who call themselves "marines". The omes who visited us earlier._

Meg wasn't sure "visit" was the word to use. _Well, there's only one thing to do._

_What? Kill them?_

_No._ Meg limped to an opening in the wall._ We must get them to help us!_

_Thanks for reading. Chapter 6 on the way._


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

Weyland-Yutani/ONI Facility, LV 626, 0800 hours.

Emile kicked in a lop-sided door. "What the hell happened?"

Johnson lifted his shotgun. "We'll soon find out."

The marines walked in. Hissing came from another room. Jones gulped from behind his weapon. "What kinda shit-pit did we drop into?"

Kat pointed her M6G outwards. She felt something brush up against her thigh. She flipped around.

The others, startled by Kat's sudden movement, turned pointing their weapons backwards.

And there stood three Xenomorphs.

Dutch started praying. Emile whistled. Jones yelped. Johnson stepped forward.

Meg rubbed her nose against the marine's hand. Johnsn watched her head motion backwards. "I think they want us to follow them."

Jones lifted his SAW. "I wouldn't do it Sarge."

"Wait, wasn't there another one and a human?" Stevens shook from head to toe.

"Aw shit, they killed 'em!" Jones was freaking out. "They fuckin' killed 'em!"

Johnson pointed at Jones. "That's enough, marine! Now I say follow the ladies. Now!"

Emile took point. The squad moved slowly after the nimble creatures. Crespo suddenly vomited.

Johnson looked back. "What now?"

Mickey stood up. "Jones, he was talkin' 'bout how did they get pussies. Now I saw it, but I didn't think about it. This asshole started sayin' some ideas about it. And them I puked."

Johnson raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it."

Emile lowered his helmet. "No, I got it. Jones, you are sick."

Jones grinned. "Only you Emile? I thought more people would get it."

At that point, everyone, including Dutch, threw up.

Meg stopped. She tried to get the humans to understand her._ Here! They took our Queen!_

Johnson looked around. "I don't get it woman. There's nothing here."

Dutch stooped forward. "No Sarge, wait." He held up a Wey-Yu patch. "They were here. If only we could understand them."

Johnson took off his hat and mopped his brow. "I picked a hell of a day to put Ripley on Pelican guard duty."

Emile took the patch from Dutch. "Wey-Yu is based in Tokyo. If they took the queen, that other one, and the human, they'll be there."

Johnson turned. "What are you guys doin' on 48 hour leave?"

The marines shrugged. "Why?"

"Because we're going to Tokyo."

Los Angeles Airport, California. two days later. 0900 hours

Johnson crossed his fingers as the bags carrying the three Xenomorphs and Emile passed through the x-ray machine. "Dutch, how'd you do it? I mean get the bugs off the ship and into the airport?"

Dutch smiled. "I've smuggled some stuff in my day."

Jones looked at Dutch. "What if you're wrong? I mean about the Catholic stuff? Aren't you just a little worried?"

Dutch pondered this. "Yeah, I'm bothered by what I don't know. But that's the risk we gotta take, huh?"

Emile opened the bag he was contained in. They were in the storage compartment. He slashed the bags holding the Xenomorphs. They climbed out.

"Welcome to Flight 456 of American Airlines out bound for Tokyo! Up there, they will have wine and crackers and good food. Down here, we will have C-Rations." Emile cut open a tin of the disgusting military food. He handed it to Rachel. "Eat up, we have a long flight ahead of us."

To himself, he added "That's what she said."

Meg graciously accepted the food from the SPARTAN. She watched his movements. Very fluid, very soft, very effective._ Why? How does a human get like that?_

Emile opened his own can. "You know it ain't right what they do to you guys. Hell, even I was asked if I wanted to join before they sent to the SPARTAN III program. You guys just burst out of some poor bastard's chest and get locked up in a cage for your life."

Meg felt the plane take off. Emile pulled his leather jacket tighter. "It's gonna get cold up here soon. You guys might wanna huddle together."

Rachel rubbed her head on his hand. Emile's eyes began to tear up. "Goddammit, it ain't right at all. They should just drop you on some remote planet and let you live your lives. Not even a zoo or a park. Just your own planet. A place where you can be happy."

Meg felt a strange affection for this human. This "Emile" who was risking his life to get back their queen. She crawled closer to him.

Emile looked. "Huh. Meg, isn't it?" The SPARTAN looked between her legs and understood. He smiled weakly. "I would, but it's a sin. Jeez, I sound like Dutch."

She laid down next to him. _Why not? We both reproduce sexually. We could... oh._ Meg realized what he meant. The humans had different beliefs. Emiles's would not allow him to reproduce with anything but a human. Not that he would want to do it with anything but a human.

Meg wiped the tears from Emile's eyes. He smiled. Damn, I'm friends with a monster.

And, as if to puncuate his words, the song "The monster" by Eminem began to play over the radio.

Johnson sipped the red wine from the glass in his hand. He grimaced and Ripley giggled.

He set down the wine. "Eh, gimme a beer an' a cigar any day."

Johnson felt sorry for Kat. The only person in the squad she could relate to was in the storage bay watching over a trio of monsters. She had to sit next to Jones, something noone did freely.

The rest of the troops looked fine. Dutch's smuggling skills had masked the weapons and equipment they carried in their bags. Even the SPARTAN laser that he carried was undetectable. The thermal signature on that thing must be off the scales.

Johnson slowly revisited his days as part of the Bad Company. They had been the baddest unit in the UNSC. They saved Cortana from The Ur-Didact. They had been illegaly shut down by ONI.

"What were you guys?" Ripley looked at him with questionong eyes.

Johnson cleared his throat. "A group of excons, misfits, and veterans who all had the bad luck to end up here."

Rookie tapped Johnson on the shoulder and gesture towards the storage bay. Johnson understood. "Yeah, sure."

Meg heard the door to the storage area open. The marine known as "the Rookie" entered. He waved and moved to sit on the crates.

Emile woke up. "Rookie?" The silent ODST waved again. Meg wished he was connected to the nest so she could know what he was thinking. He ripped a cloth off of a pile to reveal a Warthog.

Emile nodded. "And the Scorpion is under that huge tarp, right?"

Rookie grinned and laughed. Him and Emile pulled the tarp off the tank. The main gun stuck out and the two M247H machine guns were twisted to the sides. Rookie stripped off his civvies and began to put on his ODST armor. Emile did likewise.

Meg stared at the Scorpion. It was huge. The emblem on the hull was that of a huge terran creature that looked like a Facehugger but had large pincers and and a blade tipped tail.

Emile swung his way up into the first gun turret. Rookie jumped into the drivers seat. Johnson walked in and and began to get dressed. "Sixty-six tons of HE-spewing beauty. I know what the ladies like."

The plane landed and the rest of the squad piled into the storage area. Locklear put on his specialized fire-proof suit and strapped the napalm tank to his back. Kat, Locklear, Jones, Ripley, and Stevens climbed onto the Warthog, with Ripley taking the chain-gun. Dutch and Mickey hopped up on the Scorpion.

Johnson gave the thumbs up.

The vehicles burst out of the nose of the plane. Shredded metal flew everywhere. They sped down the highway.

Needless to say, it was Johnson's turn to play the music.

Weyland-Yutani Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan.

Captain Andrew Del Rio stepped into the Commander's office. He felt a shiver everytime he passed the two Synthetics that stood at the door. Their blank faces reminded him that he was doing something wrong at Wey-Yu. But when a man gives you a chance at revenge, you don't turn it down.

Del Rio entered to find himself looking at the back of a chair. It spoke. "Synthetics bothering you again, Andrew?"

Del Rio scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah. They freak me out. It's just those stares. Maybe if we made masks for them or something?"

The chair rotated to reveal a man in black trousers and sweater, a white suit coat and a skull shaped mask. "Well, we'll work on it. Right now, we have more important things to worry about."

"Yeah, well, about that. What _do_ we do with them?

The Commander got up from his chair. "Andrew, Andrew. We have time. They are not yet ready. We control their very lives. They rely on us for life. They will soon realize that."

Raven awoke after a nap. She, Flaitheas and Jane had been placed in heavy-duty restraints. Two Synthetics stood on the other side of a 7-foot thick steel door. There was no escape.

Jane was still pissed. She believed Raven had led the humans right to them. _We should've never trusted you. You-_

"Quit the bitching." Raven was pissed too. The marines had betrayed them. Even if it was their duty, they had no buisness singing to their commanders about it. Trustibg the marines had cost them three days with no food and very little water.

The Commander walked in as the door hissed open. "Well, I see we're all still here. I've come to you with a proposition. You lay us eggs and we'll feed you. Simple as that."

"She can't, I altered her DNA so that she'd reproduce like us." Raven heard Jane mumbling about it being "the only decent thing she'd done".

The Commander pondered this. "Good. You will make us a male Xenomorph. I expect it in-"

The wall exploded in a flash of orange, the shockwave knocked over the Commander and his Synthetic guards.

The smoke cleared to reveal Dutch and Mickey. "Sorry we're late." A Warthog followed. Ripley fired the chain-gun over their heads. The SPARTAN laser in Dutch's hands was smoking. The automatic fire overwhelmed the Synthetic guards. The Commander ran to the steel door.

"Get more guards in here now!" Several more Synthetics rushed in. Dutch simply took them out with another SPARTAN laser blast.

Raven got up from the ground. "You!"

Dutch pointed the finger at himself. "Me?"

"All of you!" Raven was seriously pissed. "I thought I could trust you! But no, you had to sing to your commanders." She grabbed Dutch by his collar.

"Please, don't shake the Catholic."

The Scorpion tank sat there, it's main gun idle. The two M247H machine guns half protected, half threatened Raven and the two Xenomorphs. Johnson's grin was ten miles wide.

"We ain't rat you out. The distress call did. It was sent to the Wey-Yu headquarters. Since it was from a Wey-Yu facility." Emile pulled back the cocking lever on the machine gun. "We've still got a few out there.

A screech and a few screams sounded from the hallway. Meg, Lucy and Rachel ran through the empty doorway. Johnson nodded. "Good work."

Then, an army of Synthetics marched through the door. The Commander stood at the front. "The game's over."

_Keep reading, chapter 7 on it's way._


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

Weyland-Yutani headquarters, Tokyo, Japan 1030 hours.

Rookie swirved the gun turret towards them and Johnson opened fire. The Commander dived and let his guards take the rounds.

Emile tossed a plasma grenade towards him. It detonated in a flash of blue light. Dutch started pumping rounds out. Mickey's shotgun blew a Synthetic backwards. Kat gunned the Warthog after the Commander. Dutch and Mickey hopped on.

The Scorpion's main gun fired. The explosion rocked the building. Johnson helped Raven and the Xenomorphs onto the tank. "Move it out Rookie!"

Rookie manuevered the tank through the hole Dutch had made in the wall. Emile and Johnson opened fire on the Synthetics in front of them. Jane lept off the Scorpion and began to attack the androids. Acid and metal flew everywhere. Johnson grimaced. "Damn good fighter. Be a great marine."

Meanwhile, The Warthog was racing through the underground hallways of Wey-Yu headquarters. Kat showed exceptional confidence in the vehicle's speed. Nevertheless, only Ripley had the guts to speak out for the marines.

"Kat, for God sake, we're in a real shit-storm. So can you slow it down?"

Kat braked. "Dutch, Mickey, check that room over there." The two ODSTs hopped off the Warthog.

Dutch flipped the light switch. The room lit up to reveal glass tubes containing Facehuggers. "Uh, Kat?"

The doors began to close. Mickey rushed over and saw a squad of Synthetics grabbing Kat and the others. "No!"

Dutch heard the sound of broken glass. Turning, he saw several escaped Facehuggers. "Mickey", he shouted and fired his battle rifle. Mickey flippped around and began to fire. "Hey, didn't Hudson get attacked by one of those?"

Dutch nodded. "Like the Good Book says: Payback's a bitch!"

Mickey blasted a Facehugger in mid-air. "Dutch, I don't think that's in there."

Dutch frowned. "I'm paraphrasing ya heathen!"

Slowly, one by one, all the Facehuggers broke loose. Mickey ran out of shotgun ammo. Drawing his M6G, Mickey pulled the trigger only to hear a click. He cursed. A feed jam! Mickey franticly pulled the slide back. No way one of those things was getting on him! Dutch yelled his name. He looked up.

And the Facehugger hit his visor.

Mickey screamed and clawed at the creature as it burned through his helmet. The long tail tightened around his neck, choking him to unconciousness. Mickey crumpled to the ground as the legs clamped around his skull.

Dutch stared. "Jesus, help me."

He heard scurrying and turned back to the matter at hand. He sought out each Facehugger and killed them. Then, he sat down and waited for the Facehugger's terrible duty to be over.

Rookie, Raven, Johnson, Emile and the Xenos were having a field day. The Synthetics were obviously panicing. They had probably never experienced this before. The main gun fired again into the skyscraper, causing it to tumble. The glass and steel crashed into the midst of the Synthetics.

The distinct flame of an M7057 flamethrower could be seen behind the army of Synthetics. Locklear lifted his visor. "Sarge?"

Johnson climbed out of the machine gun turret. "Where are the others?"

"Well that's my problem, Sarge. See, we dropped Dutch and Mickey off at this room. But then, we got ambushed and that guy with the skull mask shut the door to the room. They grabbed Kat and Ripley. They mightta killed Jones an' Stevens." Locklear shrugged. "Man, we gotta go find 'em or it's over."

Emile huffed. "Over? You see this?" He gestured to his kukri. "A SPARTAN and his gear: baddest shit-kickin' weapon in the world. Now I'm still breathin' so, it ain't over."

"Damn straight! Move it out Rookie!" Johnson cocked the M247H machine gun and pointed it outwards as the tank rolled forward.

Kat awoke to find herself strapped down in a med-bed with the MJLONIR armor removed. Ripley and the marines that had been on the Warthog with her were in a similar predicament. All except Locklear, who had held off the Synthetics for a while before running to get help.

Ripley turned to her. "How you doin', girl?"

Kat struggled against the restraints. "I'm fine, besides being strapped into a med-bed. What about the marines?"

Ripley smiled. "They're awake. And plenty pissed off too. Jones says it makes him look like a girl from one of the old movies."

The Commander walked slowly to the front of the room. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Today you have been given the privilege to be the subjects of an experiment. I hope you will not forget this." The Commander's mask was twisted into an evil grin. "I know I won't!"

He strode up next to Kat. "Ma'am, you will be the first to experience this." He held up an injection gun.

Kat shuddered. "Who are you?"

The Commander laughed. "Is your memory that short or my face that forgetful?" He pulled away the skull shaped mask to reveal a burnt and scarred face. He had brown hair shaved into a military haircut.

Kat searched her memory. "Carter? You son of a bitch."

Carter smiled. "Your memory serves you well, Kat."

She grimaced. "How'd you get off Reach alive? Who helped you?"

"I did." Carter turned, slapping the injection gun down in his palm. 'You all left me. Left me to die in that burning Scarab!"

"Carter, that wasn't me. It was whoever was left." Kat started to reason with him.

"Six and Emile, I know." Carter frowned. "They were both killed by Elites. Right after they delivered Cortana to Captain Keyes."

"But Emile is still alive!" Kat was angry at Carter. "Christ, Carter, what do you want."

Carter smiled. "Isn't it obvious? Revenge! How would you feel if you lost both your legs and your right arm because your team thought you were dead?"

He placed the injection gun's tip against the inside of her forearm. "Nanobots. It'll be over soon. But the pain is excruciating." He patted her cheek. "It's a shame to see beauty like yours go to waste, but-" Carter put his finger on the trigger, "science requires sacrifice."

The Scorpion rolled through the wall like nobody's buisness. Johnson pointed the machine gun at Carter. "Raise those meathooks high or I'll blow your brains out."

Emile hopped off the tank. "Carter? You fucking asshole!"

Carter smiled. "Hello Emile. Long time."

"You little-" Emile drew the kukri attached to his shoulder. "I'll rip your throat out!"

"No, you won't." Carter snapped his fingers and two Synthetics brought Kat forward. "I win."

Mickey woke up. The Facehugger lay dead next to him. Instantly, he knew what had happened. Mickey ripped off his acid burnt helmet. "C'mon Dutch, we gotta bust outta here!"

Dutch tossed Mickey his bag of explosives. "C12, grenades, plasma bombs, power switch, laser cutter."

"You'll never get through that door with the laser cutter."

"Yeah. What if we used C12 and some of these plasma grenades? We could blow it open." Mickey tossed Dutch a can of C12. "Spray this around the edges of the door. I'll put the plasma grenades at each corner." They went about this process quietly. Dutch over turned a table and they took cover.

The door blew outwards witha flash of blue light. Mickey gestured to the door. "Go, now!"

Dutch shook his head. "What about you?"

Mickey frowned. "I've got that thing inside of me!" He began to cough up blod."Go!...'ow!"

Dutch watched. The Chestburster began to crack the body armor. Mickey's body convulsed. Blood spurted out from between the cracks. The creature''s head shattered the breastplate as it appeared.

Dutch was galvanized into a run. He ran around the corner and felt the impact through his stomach.

Dutch looked up into the face of a huge Xenomorph. Not as big as a Queen but larger than the warrior. The blade-tipped tail had gone through his stomach and out his back. The inner jaw projected and sprayed the corrosive acid over his helmmet. His body dropped with his skull grinning hideously.

_END OF CHAPTER 7. Chapter 8 coming soon_

_PS If you are hating on Emile for "Wanting" to have sex with a Xeno, you are wrong. The implication was that he didn't want to but was being nice about it. _

_PSS If you are hating on me for not putting Noble Six in this story, look at what i did with the others._

_Took the most boring Halo Reach character (Carter) and made him more interesting (the Commander)_

_Made Raven a genetic scientist_

_Had Kat return even though she was killed on Reach._

_Had Emile and Johnson return even though they were both killed_


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8**

Carter placed the injection gun's tip against Kat's neck. "Ball's in your court, Sergeant."]

Johnson huffed. It looked like Carter had won. He had Kat, Ripley and the two other marines. They were losing.

A screech came from around the hallway. Raven looked at the doorway. "Xenomorphs?"

Carter nodded. "Praetorians. The hives elite. Not as big as a Queen but larger than a warrior. Twice as ferocious too." Carter smiled ferrally. "Now leave and allow me to do my buisness." His finger on the trigger was white so he might accidentally discharge the weapon anyway wheter he wanted to or not.

"No Carter." Emile's body quivered with rage. "Why?"

"Revenge for one. Success for another." Carter snarled. "I wanted to show everyone that I wasn't just an order taking cock-sucker! You all thought I was a goddamn puppet. Well now I'm going to show you the folly of assuming too much."

Jane dived for Carter's neck. He brought his left arm up to block her, allowing Kat to run and free Ripley and the other marines. Carter fell under Jane's weight. She slashed him across his chest, spilling blood onto the floor. _You murdering, kidnapping-_

Raven put her hand on Jane's shoulder."Jane."

The warrior Xenomorph looked up, blood covering her chest. "Let him go."

Raven and Jane climbed up onto the Scorpion. Rookie moved it forward through the huge doorway. Johnson pointed the machine gun outwards. Blood was all over the floor. They came to a room with the door blasted outwards.

Rookie stopped the tank and knelt next to Mickey's body. The hole in the breastplate confirmed his fears. Blood was spattered on his face. Emile dragged Dutch's corpse from around the corner. "Sorry man." He patted Rookie on the back and threw the bodies onto the tank.

The Praetorian hit Emile in the back. Rookie tackled the huge creature. He drew his combat knife and stabbed it in the throat. The Xenomorph screeched and spat acid onto the Rookie's breastplate which he ripped off and flung at it. The Praetorian looked at the tank. Flaitheas poised to attack if it decided to come after them.

The Rookie shook his head at Johnson. Johnson understood. He wanted no interferance. Rookie dropped his combat knife which was rapidly dissolving. He picked up a silenced M7 and wacked the Praetorian across the jaw with it. The creature screeched and launched a spray of acid which Rookie nimbly dodged.

Rookie kicked the Xenomorph in the teeth, sending them flying. It reared like a horse and lunged for his throat. He sidestepped, letting it crash into the ground.

The thing was seriously pissed off. It charged Rookie. He pulled out a plasma pistol and shot it. It flew backwards. Acidic blood leaked onto the floor from the plasma burns. Rookie stepped over it and came face to face with the creature. He slowly shook his head and stepped back.

Everyone heard the shot. The smell of ozone filled the air. Rookie walked to the tank and got in the driver's seat. Johnson grimaced. "Roll out!"

Emile tapped Johnson on the shoulder. "Wrong franchise, buddy."

The Scorpion rolled forward through the opening into the fresh clean air. They moved to the main gate.

And there stood Carter and Del Rio. Each with a SPARTAN laser in their hands.

_End of chapter 8. Sorry it was so short but it fellt righ to end it here_


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9**

Carter smiled wickedly. "The games end here, Sergeant. Now deliver the two SPARTANs in your command to me", he lifted the SPARTAN laser, "or die!"

Johnson looked at Emile and Kat. They simply looked out at Carter. His face was a twisted in a series of scars and burns making him look animalistic. Johnson turned back to him. "Well, it ain't a bad way to die. Better than how you're gonna die."

Del Rio lowered his laser. "Look, this is stupid. We can't kill them."

"And tell me why we can not?" Carter turned his face towards him.

Del Rio swallowed. "Well, the building's totaled. We'll need some cover-up for that. And killing them will just draw more suspicion on us."

"Well, the excuse is obvious." Carter stood face-to-face with Del Rio. "We say they were a rogue special forces unit that attacked us and we killed them in self-defense."

"Yeah but these are UNSC weapons!"

"We captured them."

"We_ stole_ them from the armory." Del Rio dropped his weapon. "I'm not killing them."

Carter nodded. "Your right." He drove the inside of his wrist against Del Rio's stomach. "You aren't. I am." Carter pulled his hand away from Del Rio to reveal a blood soaked wrist-blade.

Turning around, he aimed the charged SPARTAN laser. A shot rang out. Carter's forehead pinched up in surprise. He fell to the ground.

Stanson hopped off the Warthog that he had just driven up in. "Del Rio, damn." He stood up. "Good job troopers. We'll get you some R'n'R. Lord knows you deserve it." He gestured to Raven and the Xenomorphs. "We've got a house in Virginia set up for you. You'll be safe there."

Raven turned and nodded. "Thank you Sergeant. Forgive me if I judged you wrong."

Johnson put a cigar in his mouth. "Don't mention it. I'm sorry, you're sorry. We're all sorry about something." Locklear put the tip of his flamethrower up against the cigar and pulled the trigger ever so slightly. "But we all made up for it. Somehow."

Raven smiled and walked to the Warthog.

Johnson walked up to Stanson. "Hell of a shot sir. How'd you make it?"

Stanson stared at Johnson. "Don't be ridiculous Sergeant. I couldn't hit the side of a barn from a bulldozer."

"Well who then?"

"I assumed one of the marines made the shot."

"I did." A familiar voice sounded behind them. Johnson looked up to see a man in green MJOLNIR Mark VI armor carrying a an SRS99 sniper rifle.

Johnson laughed. "Good to see you again Chief."

The Master Chief looked out over the horizon. "Good to be back Sergeant."

Johnson smirked. "Uh-oh, guess what happens next?"

_End of chapter 9. Chapter 10 coming soon._


	10. Epilouge

**epilouge **

**Santa Monica beach, Los Angeles, California.**

Kat gritted her teeth as Locklear drew the tattooing needle across her bicep. The tattoo was a depiction of the Bad Company logo. The yellow smiley face with two MA5s crossed behind it. Ripley had gone through it without so much as breathing hard. Johnson had set up the party with permission from Captain Stanson. Everyone was present. Even Cortana was there in her hard-light form with a Bad Company symbol on her shoulder.

Emile, Chief and Rookie refused to take their armor off. However, this wasn't really a problem as they already had it. They had each painted it on their right shoulder also.

Johnson sat lay down on a beach chair next to Stanson. The two veterans had a cooler of beer and a box of cigars.

A Falcon flew over them and landed on the beach. Jones and Stevens lifted a grill, a cooler of burgers and a bag of charcoal. "Hey Emile, help us out."

The SPARTAN stood up and lifted the grill with ease. The muscles under the skin suit bulged. Ripley tapped Kat and gestured.

"Alright guys, it's time." Johnson got up and walked over to the freshly dug graves. The marines got up and followed him. Chief placed Dutch, Mickey, Davis and Hudson's urns into them.

The marines knelt and Johnson began to pray

_The End. Any questions, email me at jrksemperfi _


End file.
